tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus (character)
# Tayo is a blue bus who is friendly, playful and sometimes even a little mischievous. Tayo is 9 years old in season 1 & 2 and 10 years old in season 3 & 4 and is 11-12 in the new series. Bio Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, he also enjoys playing games with Rogi, the green bus. He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble. He was only absent in "Poco's Flower". He is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Honda Aero City in the series. He bares the number 120. Tayo, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like them are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has an older sister called Hotshot Cecily .Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel . Tayo's Many Nicknames STayo has alot of nicknames. *Little Bro (by Rogi & Gani) *Big Bro (by Lani) *Big Blue Moron (by Rogi) *Stupid (by Rogi) *Friend (by Peanut) *(by Rogi) *Dweeb (by Rogi) *Dork (by Rogi & Shine) *Blockhead (by Rogi & Speed) *(by Lani) *Friend (by Peanut) *(by Gani) *Pal (by Rogi) *Dork (by Rogi) *Nerd (by Rogi) *Son (by Citu) *dimwitted (by all) *Loser (by Rogi) *Bully ( By Rogi) *Twin (By Rogi) *Weirdo (By Rogi) *Freak ( By Gani) Trivia * Tayo loves to fart in front of the buses and in front of people including kids. However some of the older woman passagers do not like it. * In the new series, his full name is "Tayo Matthew Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. his real name is Samson, Sam for short * In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body . *His personality is very funny in both old and new series . *Tayo can be a bit dimwitted and lazy at times . *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses *Teresa Gallagher also voices his baby counterpart . *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani both sing the vocals,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. After Tayo and Lani fight with each other and Lani quits the band, Gani suggested that Rogi should sing the vocals along with Tayo and play the electric guitar . *Although Rogi is Tayo's best friend, Gani is also depicted as such in the new series. *Tayo doesn't manually need a driver and the other vehicle, but you can only see the cockpit. *There is an episode when Tayo,Rogi,Lani and Gani fall into a bottomless pit they decide to tell stories to pass the time. *He was only absent in Poco's Flower. *His real name is Samson. *He Has a Male Adult Voice in Bulgaria and Polish Dub. *His Manufacturer Is Red Panda Industries. Design Tayo is a city bus who was painted sky blue. He even has orangish-yellow turn signals. Gallery Category:Characters with real names Category:Blue Buses with real names Category:Red Panda Industries Products Category:Tayo Series Buses Category:Emojis Category:Red Panda Industries